Recently, there are increasing cases where diatheses of obesity, hyperlipemia, diabetes and hypertension are factors to affect or aggravate various diseases arising from a variety of circulatory or metabolic disorders. Specifically, although the human race originally has a genetic mechanism for coping with starvation (thrifty genes), the mechanism for coping with excessive food ingestion is merely a hypoglycemic action of insulin. However, recent problems in daily eating habits are excessive food ingestion and shortage in energy consumption, and there are demands for health care to prevent or improve obesity and arterial sclerosis, and hence, a variety of diet foods, supplements and alimentary therapies are now being earnestly studied.
On the other hand, a parenteral dietary supplement including a mixture of oils rich in ω-3 and ω-6 polyunsaturated fatty acids (PUFA) is recently disclosed. (For example, see Patent Literature 1: U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,731.) The invention described in Patent Literature 1 relates to a parenteral dietary supplement using ω-3 and ω-6 PUFA for minimizing risks of an infectious disease of a postoperative patient.
Also, a dietary supplement including ω-3 oils and middle-chain triglycerides (see, for example, Patent Literature 2: U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,768) and a composition for traumatic injury treatment including intact protein, arginine, carbohydrate and lipid including ω-3 fatty acids of fish oil and linoleic acid (see, for example, Patent Literature 3: U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,387) are also disclosed.
Furthermore, a technique related to a liquid elemental diet including carbohydrate, amino acid and lipid components having a pH ranging from approximately 3.0 to 4.4 is also disclosed (see, for example, Patent Literature 4: U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,238).